


We Only Come Out at Night.

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo is mute because he is mothman, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Mothlo, Mothman, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey is 17, Sex Pollen, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage Sex, of sorts, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is Unkar Plutt's ward.  Kylo is Mothman that visits her as she grows up.  Before her graduation he takes her away and gives her a new home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	We Only Come Out at Night.

**Author's Note:**

> So this contains forced/induced Heat and Rey is not yet 18 when this takes place. Since Kylo Ren is mothman and can't speak there isn't a whole lot of communication going on. Rey trusts him and goes along with his decisions but obviously doesn't understand the possible consequences.   
> Kylo is doing what he thinks is best, his intention isn't to do her harm.

Kylo had been watching the girl for a number of years. He didn’t know what it was that called him to her. She was a small thing, wild and untamed. She often had dirty knees and scraped up legs. What drew him in was that she was always smiling, despite the fact she lived with a monster. Kylo knew about monsters, he was one himself. His height, his fangs, and wingspan told him so. However, he was a monster of the flesh and not a monster of actions… most of the time. 

The man Rey lived with, if one were to call him a man, was cruel towards her. The man was large and could easily overpower the girl if she tried to fight back. He would often become drunk and fly into fits of rage, making the girl his target. A few times when Kylo had come, Rey’s face would be bruised, her lip bloody or her small room ransacked. Her smiles were not nearly as bright on those days and she would lean against Kylo for comfort in a world that provided her none. A few times Kylo had visited her to find her whimpering in hunger. 

He had considered killing the man, a few times, many times, every time he visited. It would be so easy, so simple. The man was much weaker than Kylo, smaller and more flab than sinewy muscle. All Kylo would have to do is sink a claw into his jugular or inject him with venom by sinking his fangs in. Sometimes he toyed with the idea of flying him high up above a ravine and letting him fall, so the man could see his approaching doom. Feel the same fear and powerlessness that Rey felt in the man’s presence. 

He had watched when other humans would come and look at Rey with pity rather than take her anywhere else. It filled him with rage. So much so, that he followed them to their own homes where they tucked in their well-fed children in clean crisp sheets. He realized that killing the man would not help her, only put her in a different kind of danger. Potentially someplace that he couldn’t keep an eye on her. The shack Rey lived in was cramped, dirty and isolated, he could come and go without anyone noticing. 

On more than one occasion she had asked him to take her with him, but his world was not made for a human child. She needed light, fresh air, sturdy ground. There were ways to turn her when she was older, but she wasn’t ready. She needed to be of an age where no one would look for her. So, he did what was in his power he brought her food and would curl up at the foot of her bed cooing and chirping at her until she fell asleep. 

One time the man pounded and kicked at the door until it burst open. Kylo held Rey tightly and wrapped her up in his wings, hissing, growling, and baring his fangs at the threat. But it was no use, the man couldn’t see him, most adult humans couldn’t. But, most importantly, the man couldn’t see Rey he stumbled around drunkenly and stormed out. When he had unwrapped her that first time, her cheeks stained with tears, she asked about the inside of his wings. 

“They’re like the night sky. I could see Cassiopeia and Orion’s belt.” Pointing to the inside of his wings.

It made him think of the first time he saw her laying in the weeds. At first, he thought she was lost or dead, and had flown lower to investigate. He kept his distance and peered at her through the brush. As he got closer, he realized she was stargazing. He kept expecting her to scream and run away at any moment. Instead she turned to him and smiled and said she had found the little dipper, he stalked off that first time, unsure of what to do with that. For most humans that could see him he was considered a bad omen, he hoped he wasn’t hers.

He found that he couldn’t stay away after that night watching her stargaze in the grass. He followed her home one evening and visited her there regularly. Watching her do homework or read him stories. One time she put a red bow on his head saying that it accentuated his eyes and brought out his antennae, he just huffed at her while she dissolved into a fit of giggles. So, over the years he continued to visit, crawling through her small window to curl up to at the foot of her bed until she fell asleep. 

Rey

He had been there for as long as she could remember. At first, she though he was part of her imagination, until she went on the fieldtrip and saw that statue that they called Mothman, but it seemed rude to call him that. The statue was like him in some ways, his hands and his claws for example. But his body was a bit softer and a little broader. His face was more human like. His eyes were a glowing red but smaller, they actually cast light where he looked. She had found that comforting while others described it as eerie. His antennae were interesting as they could move around. When she was upset, he would often use them to feel her face and brush away tears. He was black as night with a red hue to him, she supposed it helped him to blend with the shadows.

One night when he had come to her, she had cried and begged him to take her away, but he just wrapped her up and cooed at her. She didn’t know where he went when he wasn’t with her, but she desperately wanted to go, too. He was the only one that seemed to understand her, the only one who cared that she ate enough. She felt like he saw all of her.

It was only fair, she seemed to be the only one that could see Him. She knew Plutt couldn’t see him and was relieved for it. It was the one thing of hers he couldn’t take. He already took her money, her time, her effort, her tears, he didn’t get to have anything else of hers.

One time she even tried to figure out His name but the closest she ever got to the right answer was Kyle and she just figured a 7 ft tall moth wasn’t actually called Kyle. 

She had tried to share him through her art, but her teachers disapproved. They’d say that Mothman wasn’t real or why didn’t he look like the statue. Her 7th grade teacher failed her and she got detention because she had a meltdown she had after. She had learned that he was a secret she had to keep to herself. 

That night she tried to run away but He stopped her, wiping her tears away and checking her all over as if he was worried that she was hurt. He then pulled her in close and flew with her to the top of one of the mountains where she could see the stars she loved, they were brighter here than she had ever seen. When she had calmed, and early light was threatening to break over the mountains he flew her back to the dirty shack. That was over a year ago.

Having to keep so many secrets kept her distant from everyone else. She tried to make friends when she was younger, but she was often made fun of. She was a tomboy, her clothes were always mismatched, she was never really clean, and everyone knew she didn’t live with her mom and dad. After the art incident everyone called her crazy, so, she stopped trying.

A boy from her class had asked her to go to Prom and she said no. They were on friendly terms, but she just wasn’t interested, not that she’d be able to get a dress anyways. She didn’t even know what she was going to do once graduation came next week. She’d be 18 soon after and Plutt would stop getting money from the state. She was uncomfortable with the way he had started to leer at her and there were no jobs in town for her to be on her own. 

She couldn’t bear to ask Him to take her and have him tell her no again, she felt helpless. 

So, when he came through her window and picked up her bag and handed it to her, she knew something had changed.

“Are we going somewhere?” She asked afraid to hope. He gave a nod and her heart swelled she was finally able to leave this place. She wasted no time; afraid he would change his mind.

She packed her clothes and a few keepsakes, feeling His eyes on her the whole time. She crawled out the window after him and didn’t dare look back on the nightmare that used to be her life. Her life was starting now, it felt like it was for the first time. When they got outside, he made sure her bag was secured to her and pulled her in close. She held on tight waiting for him to take off. He flew for a long time. Her muscles grew stiff and tired from holding on for so long. He held her securely to him, she knew he wouldn’t ever let her fall.

He flew them through a narrow tunnel that was darker than Rey had ever experienced and set her down on something soft, as if it was a nest. She could only see the red glow cast from his eyes and couldn’t see well at all. He seemed to sense this so he helped her remove her bag and adjusted her to be more comfortable. She could feel the soft plush layer of fabric below her and feel him brush against her as he moved around. She listened to the comforting sound of his movements.

Soon he was pressing something to her mouth. She touched it with her hands, it felt round and smooth and had a bit of a sweet smell, like an apple. He seemed insistent that she take it and so she bit into it. It was more bitter than she was expecting and she nearly choked on it, but he kept insisting. He had never brought her anything she shouldn’t eat so she continued to consume the fruit. He seemed pleased, cooing and chirping softly at her.

Kylo

Kylo was worried she wouldn’t eat the fruit after she reacted to its bitter flavor. The Magi had insisted that the girl would have to eat all of it in order to complete the transformation ritual and even then, he would have a limited time to complete his part of it. The Magi was clear, if the ritual wasn’t completed by the time the fruit wore off, the girl would not be able to thrive in either world. He rearranged the nest as the fruit worked through her system. He took out the old ratty blanket from her backpack and gave it a place of honor at the edge of the nest. He wanted her to know this was her home.

He felt her squirming and whimpering next to him and turned to her. His hands and antennae grazing over her taking in her scent and temperature. She was getting ready, going into the induced heat. He had learned humans didn’t have them naturally, but that the fruit would create one. Her sex would become wet, her muscles would relax to take him, and she would develop a mating gland on her neck. This would allow her body to react positively to his bite, his venom. They would be bonded for life after this.

The Magi said that Rey may never grow wings, and even if she did it would be a long time before they would learn if they were functional. However, she would be able see in the caves, she would grow claws and fangs, and she would be able to have his children. Although, the magi told him that wouldn’t be for a year, her body needed time to adjust and make changes after the initial transformation. 

He turned Rey so he could curl up behind her and let his hands roam. Allow her to get used to his touch. He purred when she squirmed against him, seeking his touch. 

Rey

She was starting to feel hot despite the cool damp of the cave around her. Her stomach cramping strangely, it didn’t feel like food poisoning, not when rubbing her thighs together seemed to create relief. He was behind her now, his arms around her and his wing draped over her. She pressed back into him, unsure of what she was seeking but just knowing it felt better. His claws scraped at her through the fabric of her clothes, sending pleasure down her spine and to her center. 

She could feel dampness collect between her thighs and the clothes she had worn were restrictive and uncomfortable and she moved to take them off. She was on her knees pulling down her leggings when he moved behind her curling over her back and draping his wings around them. Cloaking them in the stars. It distracted her from her thoughts, only able to focus on them and the mounting pleasure coursing through her.

She heard Him purr and coo at her, his mouth suckling along her neck where it began to itch. An intense feeling of pleasure she had never experienced before began to course through her. She felt something hard and warm press against her hip, felt it rub between her thighs and she adjusted to give it more space, seeking the pleasure it promised. She felt almost delirious with pleasure but unsure what to do except let it take over. She felt the hardness press against her again, as if seeking entrance. She felt like she was dreaming. There was a flash of pain before being flooded with the best of feelings. Home, she felt like she was home.

Euphoria swelled and expanded, she pressed back against it wanting more. She felt herself moving rhythmically, wet heat slicked up her thighs and harm hands traveled over her breasts and between her legs. The sounds that echoed around the cave only caused her pleasure to rise. The thing inside her creating delicious friction until she was cresting over the edge of a cliff she didn’t even know existed.

Kylo

He had entered her as swiftly as he dared, she was so small compared to him, so fragile. Her wet heat enveloped him. He was blissed out and euphoric, the worries washed away and he let his instincts take over. He thrust into her licking her emerging mating gland, letting his hands roam over what skin he could reach. 

The cave echoed with her mewls and his purrs and clicks, the muffled slaps of him thrusting against her, the wet sounds of his ribbed member as he fucked her. He had seen enough humans to know his dick wasn’t quite the same, but he hoped it gave her pleasure all the same. He wanted her to enjoy this. He hoped she would enjoy their life together. He wanted her to find the belonging she sought with him.

He thought of her round with his children and curled up against him every night. He picked up his pace, the images pushing him close to the edge. He knew he would reach his peak soon and opened his mouth over her gland, it felt hot in his mouth and he relished in the flavors of fresh dew on the summer grass, wildflowers and salt from her sweat.

He bit down on her gland as he tipped over the edge, the nubs on his glans expanding and swelling to keep her locked tight to him, his bite and his body pinning her in place. His wings flaring out before settling back down around them. He thrusted lightly riding out his orgasm, it was then she crested her cunt rippling around him, extending his pleasure. She groaned and writhed against him as if seeking more. He purred, pleased that he had made her feel good. Happy that so far, the transformation and mating had gone as planned. 

Next was the difficult part, he cocooned his wings around her and settled comfortably on his side in the nest. The Magi was very clear that he needed to keep her safe and comforted while she transformed. He would need to serve as her cocoon in order for this change to work. That it would take time, up to a couple of weeks, before her transformation was completed. The Magi had warned that many suiters succumbed to their hunger or other needs and would abandon their mate mid transformation, or worse the mate would become panicked during their transformation it would be disrupted. It had taken him a year to find this cave, it was the safest place for them, for her. 

Rey

Rey was floating in a sea of stars. She couldn’t remember how she got here, disembodied and drifting. One minute she was eating something bitter and the next she was on knife’s edge of pleasure. She felt whole, felt complete, she didn’t want to wake from this dream. Occasionally she could hear Him coo and purr at her. She could hear thoughts in her head that weren’t hers. Somehow, she knew they were His.

She learned His name was Kylo. She hummed and smiled she had been so close. 

There were moments of excruciating pain going through her body or behind her eyes and he would do his best to hold her tight and sooth her. There were other moments where she felt like she was nothing and he would tell her she was everything while he purred around her. She didn’t know how long she had been like this. It could have been hours or months or a millennium, but she wasn’t worried about time, she had nowhere else to be. 

She could feel the pulsing heat of Kylo in and around her, like they were one thing. 

It was a moment, an instant a blink and she missed it and she was opening her eyes and he was unfurling her cocoon. A thin mucus still seemed to connect them. She realized that as she sat and blinked blearily that she was able to determine shapes amongst the darkness, everything tinted with a green glow.

She looked down at herself and realized she was coated in a fur like Kylo’s but much lighter. She could sense his feelings surprised, worried, relieved, overjoyed, love. He chirped and cooed, his hands and antennae moving over her face and her body. She didn’t know whether to be terrified or calmed by the changes she saw and felt.

_Homebelonghomebelonghomebelongmineminemine_

Were the chants his voice rang through her head in attempt to soothe her distress. 

Soon hunger and thirst began to ebb into her awareness and Kylo moved to his feet, alert. She was panicked at him leaving her, abandoning her in her new skin.

He bent down and touched his forehead to hers, conveying to her his intent. His Antennae touched against her own and a jolt of reassurance went through her at another change to her body.

She raised her hands up to feel her antennae, they were smaller, less nimble to Kylo’s. A little fuzzier. 

Kylo wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and kissed her cheek before flying out of the cave. 

She thought about how this would be her life now. Would she always have to stay here alone while he was out? Would he go out as much? She didn’t even know what he ate. She knew so little about the life she now lived. Would she regret it? Would she have children?

It was too late now. She couldn’t think about it. She had asked him to take her away and he had, she couldn’t be upset about it now. Suddenly tired she curled up in the nest and slept.

Kylo

He had tried to hurry but it took him several hours to collect the food, careful to eat as he went, so he would have the energy to carry more back to her. He tried to collect a mix of human foods and his own. It may be a while before she could stomach the raw meats he typically ate.

By the time he got back Rey was asleep. He set the bag down and gently roused her. She was groggy, the Magi said she would be tired as her body and mind adjusted, that the change would be hard on her. 

When she was aware of her surroundings, she seemed alarmed and confused again so he settled her in his lap, offering her comforting touches. He brought fruits out for her first. She pulled it into her mouth and ate it messily. Juice rolled down her chin as she ate. Her appetite seemed insatiable and he was glad for it, she would heal quicker. He brought out the fish next and that is when she hesitated. He had already gutted it, so he took a bite of the flesh to show her that he wanted her to eat it, too. 

He held it up to her and she scrunched up her nose, but hunger took over and she bit into it. She ate the small bite then took another, and another until she was eating it as eagerly as she had fruit. He puffed up with pride and purred. She was a survivor she would thrive here with him. She wouldn’t dwindle away to nothing.

When she finished, he led her to a small spring that fed into a lower part of the cave. Rey would be able to get there on her own to wash herself or get water. As they moved back up to their nest, he noticed two protrusions coming out of her back and noticed they were tiny wings and he savored the moment.


End file.
